Perdida
by AHRG
Summary: Es un Fics bastante violento pero da esperanzas de que todo lo que ocurre en la vida se puede superar, con voluntad, fe y ayuda de tu familia y amigos... espero que lo disfruten... Cat
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos….

NA: Se que no debería iniciar una historia antes de culminar otra pero esta idea no la quiero dejar ir… **Saludos Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Universo alterno… Capitulo 01

Nunca se han preguntado que hubiese pasado si… Años de reconstrucción… Creo que no es apto para personas sensibles, otra cosa Roy Fokker esta vivo… solo lo digo a manera de información….

Eran horas de la tarde Rick regresaba de una Misión al norte de lo que alguna vez fue llamado Texas, solo estaban escoltando una caravana de provisiones, una misión sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, aunque las horas interminables de vuelo lo tenían agotado…

**- ****Jefe en menos de una hora estaremos en casa**

**- ****Eso espero Max estar 18 horas sentado en un Varitech le quita las ganas de volar a quien sea.**

**- Si lo se, mientras continúen los ataques de los saqueadores no podemos descuidar ningún cargamento.**

**- Así es Max, yo entiendo; han quedado sin recursos, sin hogar y la mayoría de los seres humanos a quedado sin familia, lo que no puedo comprender es porque no unirse al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y luchar todos juntos pero reconstruir el planeta en lugar de llenarse de odia hacia los militares, atacar los cargamentos, vivir como parias y destruir todo a su paso en lugar de construir**

**- Jefe no creo que todos los saqueadores sean malos, son solo gente intentando sobrevivir, como toda la humanidad lo esta haciendo…**

**- Tal vez tengas razón Max pero es difícil ser objetivo cuando hemos arriesgado la vida una y otra vez por la humanidad y cuando estamos tocando fondo como seres humanos, en lugar de unirnos, nos dividimos para jodernos la existencia**

**- Vamos no es tan malo Jefe, pudiera ser mucho peor; por lo menos a nosotros nos espera un hogar, no unas barracas; y en mi caso una cama calientita con una mujer hermosa**

**- ****Espero que Dana tenga cólicos hoy y no te deje dormir**

**- ****JEFE… que son esos buenos deseos?**

**- Son los deseo****s de un hombre al cual otro le restriega en la cara su dicha marital**

**- Vamos Jefe que usted esta solo porque quiere****…**

**- No vuelvas a empezar Max no quiero oírlo**

**- Ok pero que conste que como amigo se lo dije hace tiempo…**

**- Lo se, Lo se… Vamos a contactar al SDF-1 para instrucciones de aterrizaje**

**- Bien Jefe… Vermión 02 Out. **

Ya hacia varios meses que Max había comenzado a decirle que se olvidara de Mimey definitivamente y Roy le pedía constantemente que sacara su cabeza de su trasero y que mirara alrededor… en fin que buscara a alguien nuevo… y aparentemente ambos tenían una candidata; una candidata que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, los ojos mas verdes que las esmeradas y que resultaba por pura casualidad ser su mejor amiga… _Que clase de Hombre se fija en su mejor amiga… aparentemente yo,… si no soy tan ciego, ni tan idiota como todo el mundo piensa; es solo que me da miedo arriesgar la amistad que tenemos solo por un tal vez… Cobarde quien lo diría, el Piloto insignia del Vermión Cobarde, algún día debería invitar a Lisa a una cita, a ver a donde nos lleva…_

En la pista de aterrizaje del Prometeos

Rick desciende del Vermión 01 y nota que hay demasiado movimiento en la Base, lo mas extraño para este tipo de situaciones Lisa se encuentra en el puente, pero este no era el caso, Sammy le había dado las instrucciones de aterrizaje al escuadrón Vermión no que fuera anormal del todo, pero Rick tenia la idea de que Lisa iba a estar de turno cuando el volviera… de repente en la pista ve una figura a lo lejos que lo espera, lo cual extraña sobre manera al piloto…

**- ****Hola Claudia… ocurre algo**

**- ****Rick creo que lo mejor sea que me sigas tenemos que hablar…**

Llegaron a la oficina privada de la Comandante Claudia Grand

**- Rick por favor pasa y siéntate**

Rick se limito a hacer lo pedido

**- Bien, dime lo que me tienes que decir… ya me prepare mentalmente para lo que me vas a decir, sea lo que sea es malo… así que dispara estoy listo**

Claudia miro a Rick unos segundos a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

**- ****Muy bien, hoy a las 1400 horas el transporte VC-54 proveniente de Ciudad Granate fue derivado en medio de su vuelo de regreso a Nueva Macross, **dando un respiro para que Rick asimilara la situación, Claudia continuo con la exposición de los hechos…** por las marcas que señala el fuselaje de la nave el ataque a sido adjudicado a un grupo de saqueadores.**

**- La escolta del vuelo?**

**- Tenía dos y ambos Varitech fueron derivados en vuelo antes del ataque a la nave trasporte.**

**- Sobrevivientes?**

**- De los escoltas ninguno y tanto el piloto como el co-piloto del VC-54 resultaron muertos con el impacto, ya están trayendo sus cuerpos de regreso a Nueva Macross**

**- Genial…**

**- Para la ironía Rick que aun no te he dicho lo peor**

**- Ok, fuimos atacados y perdimos 4 pilotos, vamos dime la peor parte… espero por ti…**

**- Los cuerpos del personal que transportaban de regreso a Nueva Macross no se encontraron dentro del trasporte ni a sus alrededores****; creemos que se encuentran vivos y han sido secuestrados; aunque han pasado 4 horas del incidente y aun no han pedido rescate…**

**- Bien quienes venían en el transporte?**

**- El General Mastroff…**

**- No es que sea gran pérdida para la RDF, el Almirante Global piensa en serio pagar rescate para que se lo regresen…**

**- BASTA RICK… se que bromeas como medio de defensa, pero ya basta, la situación es peor de lo que piensas.**

**- Bien prosigue…**

**- El General Mastroff, La Canciller Mary Davidson y… y la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes…**

Rick se quedo mirando fijamente a Claudia por unos momentos…

**- ****No se en que momento comencé a imaginarme que dirías algo como eso… si fue en el momento en que te vi en el Hangar, o cuando me pediste que me sentara en la Oficina… no lo se pero sabia que me dirías algo como eso.**

**- Por amor de Dios no puedes tomarte las cosas en serio ni por un minuto.**

**- Siempr****e es serio Claudia; cuando le salve el trasero en la Base Sarah, fue serio… cuando estuve con ella, Max y Ben, prisioneros de los Zentraedis fue serio… que decimos de rescatarla cuando me abandono en su viaje a la tierra o cuando tuve que entrar a la Base Alaska antes de que su trasero se congelara o explotara…**

**- Nadie te pidió que la salvaras, he incluso ahora yo no te lo pido, ya que tanto te molesta**

**- QUE ME MOLESTA… crees que me molestar arriesgar mi vida por Lisa cada vez que pasa algo? No me molesta Demonios, lo que me molesta es no saber donde esta, que demonios pasa con ella; lo que me Enfurece Es No Saber Que Demonios Hacia Allí Y LO QUE REALMENTE ME HISTERIZA ES NO SABER COMO ESTA Y SI ESTA VIVA EN ALGUN LUGAR… aunque tu no lo creas Claudia no me molesta rescatar a Lisa, lo único que me importa es que este bien…**

Lisa despertó en una celda o por lo menos eso parecía, era húmeda y el piso era de tierra entraba Luz por una pequeña rejilla que se encontraba en lo alto era de día; no había un solo mueble o un baño en dado caso; las paredes eran totalmente cerradas y una puerta de metal que impedía el paso; después de pensarlo un rato Lisa concluyo que se encontraba en un refugio antiaéreo; en una pequeña bodega de vinos, o en un refugio preparado para el azote de huracanes; definitivamente bajo tierra; el espacio era realmente reducido; _tal vez 3 x 4 metros_ pensó.

Ella estaba herida, tenía golpes en todas partes y le dolía todo el cuerpo; podía sentir la herida sangrante en la cabeza la cual la había dejado en la inconciencia… solo Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, lo peor es que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola…

**- ****Canciller Davidson**

**- ****Comandante que bueno que despierta, por un momento pensé… que había muerto en el impacto…**

La Mujer estaba tirada en el piso cerca de Lisa, tenia heridas graves se tomaba el abdomen como si sintiera un dolor enorme… _necesita asistencia médica_, es lo único que Lisa pudo pensar…

**- Sabe quien nos tiene prisioneras?**

**- Son los mismos tipos que nos derivaron, -**tenia dificultad para respirar según noto Lisa-** antes que pregunte, Mastroff también sobrevivió al impacto, pero lo llevaron a un sitio aparte, no se donde esta, pero creo que iban a interrogarlo.**

_Perfecto las cosas cada vez mejoran_** - Sabe algo de estos grupos? **pregunto Lisa mientras se acercaba a revisar a la Canciller, para notar que tenia fiebre y seguramente una hemorragia interna.

**- No mucho, por lo que oí mientras nos traían, son unos sobrevivientes del armagedon**

**- Bonito nombre**

**- Como llamaría usted al fin del mundo?**

**- Bueno en esa tiene razón**

**- No quieren a los militares, **-dijo tosiendo-** en verdad temo por usted y por Mastroff por lo que pude oír, no tienen buenas ideas para ustedes…**

**- Sabe cuantos días llevamos aquí?**

**- Lleva tres días inconciente y déjeme decirle que a nadie por aquí le ha importado**, -respiro pausadamente-** no han traído un medico para revisarnos, tampoco nos han traído comida que se diga, y muy poca agua.**

**- Eso quiere decir que no se preocupan por nuestro estado de salud**

**- Lo cual indica Comandante que no tienen intenciones de usarnos como moneda de cambio, aunque aun no se que quieren hacer con nosotros. **

A Lisa esto si le preocupo, si no se estaban preocupando por su bienestar, _entonces que querían de ellos?_

En uno de los pasillos de la Base Militar

**- Roy… Roy…**

**- Rick estamos ocupados**

**- Roy espérame… dime que planean?**

**- No puedo discutir la misión contigo**

**- Por favor Roy, dime lo que sepas… Tienen a Lisa, y solo Dios sabe como esta y si van a hacer algo con ella…**

_Ni siquiera sabemos si alguien los tiene__ o si están vivos, pero como decirle esto a Rick, debería matar las ilusiones del chico?_

**- Roy… escúchame, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es Lisa para mi… ya han pasado 3 días; deberían saber algo… por favor habla con alguien pide que me asignen a la misión, no me importa ir con el Skull; por favor Roy, por favor…**

_Ahgrrr odio cuando me habla como un crió…_

**- Rick estamos haciendo todo ****lo posible, pero aun no tenemos novedades… si te llegamos a necesitar te avisaremos, mientras debes seguir cumpliendo con…**

**-**** Roy espérame… dime que me dejaras participar en la misión.**

**- Dime algo… si Lisa esta muerta tienes el valor y el coraje para ver su cuerpo?**

**- Lisa no esta muerta Roy, esa no es una posibilidad…**

**- Madura Rick. Entiende que por tu cercanía con Lisa es que no te puedo dejar participar en la misión, al menos no por el momento… Lo lamento Rick, en serio lo siento.**

La Canciller cada vez estaba peor… se encontraba inconciente y la fiebre era muy alta Lisa tenia miedo que no fuese a despertar…

Pasaron solo Dios sabe cuantas horas cuando alguien por fin abrió la puerta… entro un hombre muy mayor, tenia una mirada triste pero bondadosa, traía un poco de agua y algo de comida.

**- Necesitamos ayuda**

**- Todos necesitamos ayuda después de que destruyeron el planeta, lastimosamente no todos la obtuvimos**

**- Un medico ella esta muy mal**

**- Estuviste mas de 3 días inconciente y no trajeron un medico, que te hace pensar que gastaremos nuestros recursos en ella…**

Lisa decidió jugarse una carta

**- Ella es Canciller**** del GTU **(Gobierno Unido de la Tierra)**, tiene gran influencia en el gobierno por lo tanto tiene gran valor**

**- Mi niña para ellos ninguna de ustedes tiene gran valor, no son comerciantes o negociadores… algunas veces pienso también que dejaron de ser humanos**

**- Entonces porque nos tienen aquí?**

**- No debería decirte esto pequeña porque podría asustarte, pero con la destrucción del planeta las mujeres son escasas en nuestro círculo y lastimosamente para ti niña, eres muy hermosa… **

Lisa solo comenzó a temblar_Oh por Dios_

**- Tranquila por lo menos por ti misma tienes valor para un trueque, la fe es lo último que se pierde y si se necesita algo en la colonia con real urgencia ****puede que te usen para un intercambio.**

**- Entiendo****.**

**- Me gustaría que no lo hicieras, eres militar y se que lucharas hasta lo ultimo, pero eso solo puede ser perjudicial para ti… te aseguro que estos hombres no dudaran en torturarte y por favor no intentes escapar al ultimo que lo intento lo cazaron y aun puedo recordar sus gritos mientras… Dios****, es mejor que no sepas eso niña, no es una imagen agradable… Ya me tengo que ir si se dan cuenta que he estado aquí abajo mas de lo necesario vendrán a ver y es mejor que piensen que sigues inconciente.**

**- Gracias**

**- Me gustaría poder hacer más por ti y por la dama… pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo no mando aquí**

**- Un minuto que hicieron con Mastroff?**

**- Niña no creo que debas saber eso tampoco, pero déjame decirte que el viejo Coronel ya se encuentra en los brazos del señor; lo juzgaron por delitos contra la humanidad y le aplicaron su propia pena**

Lisa solo quedo en silencio viendo a la nada

**- Tengo la extraña impresión que sobrevivirás a esto pequeña, no me decepciones**

Y con este ultimo comentario dejo a Lisa sola; pensando una sola cosa _Rick donde estas?_

Hola a todos, ya ven del humor ando para publicar algo como esto…no es una historia larga máximo 4 capítulos; **Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…He llorado escribiendo este capitulo demasiado... espero que trasmita un sentimiento… **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 02

_Han pasado __15 días, 15 días desde que el vuelo en el que regresaba Lisa Hayes desde Ciudad Granate fuera atacado, 15 días en los cuales no sea tenido señales de ella; de Mastroff y de la Canciller, Dios sabe cual es su nombre como si me importara…_

**- Jefe ****terminamos de revisar este cuadrante… no veo rastros de los insurgentes.**

**-**** Ni yo Max, pero los muy malditos tiene que estar cerca.**

**-**** Jefe tenemos que volver sabe que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo o se darán cuenta que nos salimos de la ruta**

**- Ellos lo saben Max es solo que se hacen los locos**

**- Lo se señor pero no quiero meter a la Comandante Grant en problemas**

**- Tienes razón debemos volver por hoy, anota las coordenadas mañana continuaremos en este punto**

**- Si Jefe…**

Lisa despertó cuando la Luz del sol le pego en la cara… era su única compañía; el hedor en la celda era insoportable, aunque Lisa ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir con él…

**- Buenos días Canciller, como amaneció?**

**- Veo que esta algo callada, espero que se sienta mejor…**

En eso se abrió la puerta de la Celda y entro el pobre viejo que se preocupaba por darles comida…

**- Mi pobre niña mira como te dejaron esta vez**

Lisa tenia toda la ropa rasgada y sucia, sus rodillas estaban llenas de sangre y no había un lugar de su cuerpo donde no tuviera un moretón o un golpe verde; tenia el labio partido y no podía abrir el ojo derecho por el golpe que recibió en él…

**- No se de que te preocupas viejo la primera vez me dejaron peor**

**- Eso no hace que sea menos ****monstruoso mi niña**

**- Ellos se encargaron de que ya no fuera una niña viejo, no se porque me sigues llamando ****así**

**- Porque aun eres la niña de alguien pequeña; lamento mucho no poder protegerte;**

**- Tranquilo se que haces lo que puedes**

**- Ven robe unas pastillas para el dolor, no es mucho pero es lo único que pude hacer, tómatelas; además mira, cambie mi ración de alimento por esta radio, no existen muchas emisoras en nuestros días; pero así no te sentirás sola**

El viejo enciende la radio y comienza a sonar una canción de Mimey

**- Y no pudiste robar algo de veneno?**

**- Niña no juegues con eso… comencemos… cuantos días han pasado desde tu captura?**

**- Si ayer eran 14 hoy deben ser 15 aunque parece ****más tiempo**

**- Eso es correcto… y donde te encuentras?**

**- En el infierno viejo**

**- Bueno pequeña para ti eso no es muy lejano a la realidad. No quiero que pierdas la razón pequeña**

**- Si no te has dado cuenta viejo****, pero el caer en la locura en este punto puede ser una bendición**

**- Lo se pequeña pero no te dejes arrastrar por la salida fácil**

**- Porque te arriesgas por mi?**

**- Por que me recuerdas a mi nieta; ella murió en la lluvia de la muerte, tenia unos ojos iguales a los tuyos… me gusta pensar que si hubiese llegado a adulta, hubiese sido tan fuerte como tú… ella era lo ultimo que me quedaba**

**- No soy fuerte viejo, no se cuanto podré aguantar**

**- Tampoco yo, pero se que has aguantado mas que cualquier otra persona…**

**- ****Viejo tiene ya 4 días muerta cuando, cuando planean sacar el cuerpo?**

**- Muchos estuvieron enterrados vivos con sus familiares por días así que ven esto como justicia poética mi niña; tal vez en unos días la saquen y le den santa sepultura**

**- Ent****iendo**

**- Se que lo haces pequeña, ven come algo por favor.**

**- No tengo hambre, **le respondió con una de sus sonrisas lentas que le partió el corazón al pobre viejo

**- Pequeña espero que no ****estés penando matarte de hambre… creí que tenias algo porque vivir**

**- Ya no me queda nada**

**- Por favor come algo… una vez mi padre me dijo que el primer deber de un soldado era ****sobrevivir y él era un hombre sabio.**

**- Mi padre también solía decir eso; el también murió en la lluvia de la muerte en base Alaska, pero a diferencia de ti, no me quede sola; siempre estuvo conmigo el Almirante Global que es como mi segundo padre; mi mejor amiga, las conejitas del puente que fueron como mi familia y Rick, es extraño mencionarlo ahora pero él siempre estuvo allí como una constante…**

Lisa volteo hacia la pequeña ventana de la que emanaba la Luz y se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente

**- Pequeña ****por favor… se que no esta apetitosa, pero por lo menos te mantendrá viva**

**- Viva para que? Para que me usen…**

**- Viva para luchar otro día batallas mayores; vamos pequeña pueden quebrar tu cuerpo, incluso tu mente, pero no tu espíritu; no los dejes ganar… ven toma un poco de agua por lo menos**

Lisa tomo el agua y el pobre viejo se fue un poco mas tranquilo

Dos meses han pasado desde que los pasajeros del vuelo VC-57 desaparecieron, pocos mantienen las esperanzas de encontrarlos con vida; en el Hangar del Vermión se encontraba Rick con Max cuando llego Claudia…

**- Cuando tú vienes por aquí nunca son buenas noticias**

**- Rick el Almirante Global para la ****búsqueda de los sobrevivientes del vuelo VC-57 solo quería que lo supieras por mí…**

**- Claudia tienes que convencer al Almirante que continué con la búsqueda****…**

**- Rick el Almirante no puede seguir desviando recursos a esto… el sabe que de manera extra oficial tu y Roy continuaran buscando a Lisa pero no puede justificar ante la GTU la búsqueda; lo siento Rick**

**- Claudia ella debe estar viva en alguna parte, sola, tal vez herida y ahora hasta le quitan las esperanzas de que la busquen**

**- Rick, Lisa sabe que una vez declarados MIA **(Miss in Acción; perdida en acción)** la búsqueda solo se prolonga por 15 días máximo 21; el Almirante le ha dado el triple del tiempo a esta misión; pero ya no puede seguir haciéndolo sin meterse en problemas con el Consejo de la Tierra Unida; me dijo que si tu o Roy necesitaban algo no dudaran en pedírselo, pero van a tener que seguir la búsqueda de forma informal…**

**- Ósea, que nos podemos escapar cuanto queramos pero que él no quiere saber**

**- Les desea suerte Rick**

**- Es un maldito**

**- Rick crees que a é****l no le duele que Lisa este perdida, era es como su hija por amor de Dios; todos sufrimos por Lisa no eres tu solo, acepta que no esta y tal vez nunca vuelva… cada uno de nosotros esta tratando de hacerlo**

**- Yo nunca lo haré se que Lisa volverá, así tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo se que ella regresara y no acepto que me vuelvas a decir algo como eso Claudia y mucho menos que hables de ella en pasado**

Con esto Rick dio la vuelta y se fue

**- Max necesito que mantengas un ojo en él**

**- Claudia ya tengo tiempo haciéndolo; ****pero tengo miedo que encuentre a los insurrectos; no se que seria capaz de hacerles…**

En el campamento…

El encargado de los suministros y las raciones y el Jefe del campamento estaban teniendo una conversación en frente de todo el mundo

**- Jhonny se ****están acabando los suministros médicos y las reservas de agua y de comida…**

**- Genial y con la vigilancia extra que ha habido en el sector desde que derivamos la nave militar no hemos podido conseguir nada; cuantos días tenemos para surtir al pueblo**

**- ****Tal vez 20 días repartiendo sabiamente las raciones, pero no debemos dejarnos llevar a esos extremos…**

El hombre se quedo mirando el horizonte un tiempo y luego voltio hacia el pequeño edificio donde se encontraban las celdas

**- Crees que nos den algo por ella?**

**- Si se mantiene viva hasta el intercambio, es posible…**

**- Humm arregla el intercambio,… solo diles que les entregaremos a uno de los sobrevivientes y que el resto falleció poco después del impacto**

**- ****No, entiendo porque dar explicaciones**

**- Simple, si creen que hay mas sobrevivientes ****vendrán por ellos; diles que si quieren les entregamos los cuerpos en descomposición pero por eso nos tendrán que dar además insumos, Jabón, papel tu sabes ese tipo de cosas…**

**- Intentare sacarles lo mas que pueda, les decimos quien sobrevivió?**

**- No, si creen que es el Coronel nos darán mas, es mejor dejarlos en la inopia…**

El viejo entro en la Celda que se encontraba Lisa, portaba como siempre el agua y un poco de comida…

**- Pequeña tengo muy buenas noticias; están negociando tu regreso a casa, con el favor de Dios estarás muy pronto con los tuyos pequeña, no desfallezcas…**** falta poco tiempo…**

Hasta aquí este capitulo, **Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… recuerden que escribo de acuerdo a la luna y ando depre, he escrito estos 3 capítulos corridos pero tengo rato con la idea, es mas iba a publicar este Fics primero que el otro pero me pareció muy depresivo al final… se pone peor… **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 03

El Almirante Global estaba en su oficina a altas horas de la noche cuando recibió un comunicado marcado con **TOP SECRET URGENT** de la Base en Ciudad Granate… _y ahora que querrán estos?_

**Top Secret****: Para se leído por el Almirante Global solamente…**

_Dios estos vieron muchas películas de espías…_

De: **Coronel Link Base Granate**

Para: **Almirante Global Base Macross**

En horas de la tarde de ayer interceptamos un comunicado donde un grupo insurrecto solicitaba Agua, Comida y Suplementos Médicos a cambio del único sobreviviente del vuelo militar derribado hace dos meses; creemos que se trata del vuelo VC-57; además solicitan suplementos de aseo personal, papel, útiles, entre otros; por entregarnos los cuerpos de los otros pasajeros…

Necesitamos plan de acción…

Atentamente

**Coronel Link**

El Almirante se reclino en su silla y releyó el papel que tenia en las manos_… Al fin tenemos noticias…_Tomo el auricular y llamo a su asistente nocturno

**- Teniente, ubíqueme a la Teniente Comandante Grant y dígale que la quiero ya en mi Oficina**

**- Señor pasa más de media noche**

**- No me importa así tenga de desenterrarla del infierno la quiero aquí a mas tardar en 15 minutos me entendió**

**- Si señor**

Quince minutos después tocaron la puerta del Almirante Global

**- Pase**

**- Teniente Comandante Grant reportándose señor**

**- Descansa Claudia**

El Almirante Global estaba sentado en su escritorio tenia un vaso de Vodka servido al lado de la botella, tenia la chaqueta del uniforme abierta y no portaba su famosa gorra; de alguna forma a Claudia le pareció mas viejo que de costumbre…

**- Ocurrió algo señor**

**- Quiero que leas esto, **dijo Global mientras le tendió la carta a Claudia

**- No identificaron quien era el sobreviviente señor…**

**- Acabo de hablar con el Coronel y solo poseen esa información tal cual esta transcrita, se comunicaran nuevamente**** a Base Granate mañana en la mañana para saber nuestra disposición ante sus solicitudes**

**- La RDF no negocia con fracciones insurrectas**

**- Lo se Claudia, pero no piden armas, solo comida y esas cosas… tal vez podamos pasar la entrega por ayuda humanitaria…**

**- Entiendo; quiere que viaje y arregle el intercambio?**

**- No, quiero que te quedes aquí a cargo de todo… voy a viajar a Ciudad Granate personalmente, yo arreglare esto, y traeré a Lisa a casa de una forma u otra… solo quiero que mantengas a raya a Hunter y compañía… no quiero que las cosas se compliquen.**

**- Entendido señor**

**- Te dejare todo lo que hay que hacer por escrito… puedes retirarte.**

**- Si señor**

Claudia llego a su casa y se sirvió una copa de vino…

**- Claudia que quería el viejo Almirante**

**- Nada que te pueda comentar Roy**

**- Heyyy wow wow, detén los caballos… yo no te estoy atacando Claudia…**

**- Es una misión secreta**

**- Te va ha poner en riesgo?**

**- No, él va a dirigir la misión, mientras él no este, quiere que me haga cargo de la base de forma informal**

Roy se sentó al lado de Claudia y se la quedo viendo largo rato…

**- Apareció Lisa**

**- No estoy autorizada a hablar de eso**

**- No era una pregunta Claudia, solo una cosa haría salir al Almirante tan misteriosamente, y eso es Lisa… esta viva?**

**- No lo sabemos, Ohh Roy no se como voy a vivir con esta angustia…** ledijo Claudia a Roy mientras lloraba en su hombro

**- Tranquila amor, yo estoy contigo para lo que pase**

**- Roy; nadie puede saber nada de esto, en especial Rick**

**- Lo se, el chico ha estado un poco perdido desde que ocurrió el accidente**

**- Son ordenes del Almirante no quiere que interfiera, a lo que tenga noticias promete avisar**

**- Estaremos esperando…**

El Almirante Global llego a Base Granate antes de las 600 horas lo recibió el Coronel Link en la pista de aterrizaje…

**- Almirante permítame**** darle…**

**- Corta el protocolo que sabes de los insurrectos?; quiero una lista detallada de sus peticiones y nuestra capacidad de cumplirlas y eso lo quiero ya en mis manos; quiero que me disponga de una oficina para trabajar y apenas nos contacten quiero que se me informe yo en persona dirigiré la operación; entendió**

**- Si señor…**

A eso de las 900 horas hicieron contacto…

**- Grupo 26 Guerreros por la paz, a Base Granate respondan…**

**- Aquí Base Granate adelante…**

**- Coronel ha pensado nuestra propuesta**

**- Aquí les habla el Almirante Global y si hemos considerado su propuesta, pero antes de hablar de cumplimiento queremos saber si del estado fisico del sobreviviente**

**- Aun se encuentra vivo y solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, no estamos nadando en recursos Almirante para andarlos gastando en uno que no es de los nuestros… lo entiende**

**- Entendido.**

**- Entonces que hay de nuestra propuesta?**

**- Les daremos comida, agua e insumos para 100 personas por un mes; igual que los implementos de aseo y lo otro solicitado por los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros y su total discreción**

**- Lo entendemos no quieren que los demás sepan que se les puede sacar algo…**

_Grrrrr…__Malditos_

**- Quien es el sobreviviente?**

**- Lo sabrá el día del intercambio**

**- El Intercambio se hará hoy ya todo esta listo; no quiero darle largas al asunto**

**- Usted no esta en posición de mandar**

**- La RDF no negocia en este tipo de situaciones; yo me voy y no obtendrán nada y lo saben… es hoy o nunca decidan…**

Después de unos momento de silencio radial

**- Bien se hará hoy a media noche, le daremos las coordenadas del intercambio a las 11 p.m. tenga todo listo para partir a esa hora; ya que usted es el encargado de la negociación, usted en persona recibirá al sobreviviente…**

**- Que así sea.**

En la oficina provisional del Almirante Global… por teléfono

**- Claudia aun no se quien es el sobreviviente, pero cuadramos el intercambio a la media noche **

**- Si Claudia se que es riesgoso, pero tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad de traerlos de vuelta… apenas tenga noticias te notifico.**

_**- **__**Esperaremos despiertos señor…**_

**- Me imagine que dirás eso…**

Roy se encontraba en el Hangar en horas de la noche, estaba esperando que el equipo del Vermion saliera de los vestidores…

**- Rick hermano como estas?**

**- Aun vivo Roy, que quieres?**

**- No tienes que ser tan cascarrabias Ricky, mira quería pedirte que te quedaras hoy con Claudia y conmigo en casa de Claudia… haremos una cena y veremos una película**

**- Roy no necesitas cuidarme, se que he estado un poco… mal desde que no se sabe nada de Lisa; pero te prometo que no haré ninguna locura**

**- Ricky te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal, quédate con nosotros esta noche, dale esa satisfacción a tu hermano mayor; a demás no todos los días se te ofrece comida cacera gratis**

**- Esta bien Roy como quieras, pasamos por mi casa a buscar ropa y nos vamos a que Claudia**

**- Hecho… **_Bueno Claudia tiene razón si son malas noticias es mejor que este con nosotros…_

A las 2300 horas recibieron las coordenadas de intercambio tal como estaba previsto; el equipo estaba compuesto por 2 camiones de suministros que quedarían en manos de los insurrectos cuyos chóferes son militares disfrazados de civiles; un camioneta para cargar los cuerpos, con dos militares disfrazados de médicos forenses y una ambulancia que se mantendría a una distancia prudente, junto con un pequeño ejercito militar… Global decidió viajar en la camioneta por motivos de comodidad, junto con el Coronel Link…

**- Quiero que usted se encargue de identificar los cuerpos mientras yo recibo al sobreviviente… se que no es una tarea agradable, pero usted los conoce a los tres, por ende podrá identificarlos**

**- Entendido Señor**

Lisa se encontraba en la Celda cuando entro el viejo con una muda de ropa… un mono deportivo y una franela

**- Pequeña ya nos vamos, te van a llevar con los tuyos; déjame ayudar a levantarte, para vestirte…**

Cuando el Viejo salía de la celda con Lisa, Jhonny el Jefe del campamento se les acerco… y le aparto el cabello de frente a Lisa mientras la miraba esos ojos perdidos en la nada…

**- No la has tocado suficiente Jhonny?**

**- Tú sabias para que la habíamos traído aquí viejo, no debiste agarrarle tanto cariño…**

**- Yo veo a quien le agarro cariño y a quien no.**

**- Vaya el viejo tiene lengua **respondió otro del campamento

**- Ve y móntate con ella en el Jeep, tú se la entregaras a los suyos a menos claro que pueda caminar**

**- Tal vez pudiese, si no le hubieses partido la pierna la ultima vez, pero no te preocupes que con lo que pesa en estos momentos puedo cargarla muy bien solo… no creo que le guste que le pongas una mano encima mas nunca**

**- Es una lastima, bastante que disfrute mientras le ponía las manos encima a tu muñeca**

Con cara de enojo y asco se dirigió el viejo al Jeep, cargando a Lisa, mientras veía a dos féretros improvisados donde metían los cuerpos en descomposición de Mastroff y de la Canciller Davidson, el espectáculo en si era horrible; después de unos minutos partieron a su destino…

Llegaron a un Claro en medio del desierto donde solo se vieron las luces de los autos… y en medio de estos se encontraba de pie la figura de un hombre imponente, a la distancia no se le podía apreciar la cara, solo se veía su uniforme por el cual se difería que era un Almirante de la RDF y por el frió, tenia ambas manos metidas en el bolsillo de la gabardina… los insurrectos se pararon a una distancia prudente, y hablaron únicamente usando parlantes para comunicarse… 4 hombres comenzaron a descargar los cuerpos del Jeep de los insurrectos mientras el viejo cubría con una manta a Lisa

**- Aquí se los dejamos;**** al sobreviviente se los entregamos en las manos…**

**- Dando y dando identificamos los cuerpos y entregamos las llaves de los camiones a sus chóferes**

**- Bien acérquense…**

El Coronel Link se acerco a los insurrectos llevaba las llaves de los camiones en sus manos… estos destaparon los ataúdes provisionales y el Coronel le hizo una seña a Global en señal de afirmación… le entrego las llaves a los hombres, mientras ellos revisaban la carga; los presuntos médicos forenses junto con los presuntos chóferes; montaban los cuerpos…Global en ningún momento cambio su gesto o se movió de su lugar era como ver una pared de carne y hueso

**- Creo que es hora que nos de****n al sobreviviente…**

**- ****Así es Almirante ya se la enviamos**

Global pudo ver en la distancia a un hombre muy mayor que cargaba algo como si fuese un bebe muy preciado cuando llego a su lado le pregunto…

**- Usted es el Almirante Global****?**

El Almirante solo asintió con la cabeza

**- Ella me hablo de usted, me dijo que lo quería como un padre, trate de mantenerla cuerda el mayor tiempo posible****, pero hace mas de 15 días que perdió el contacto con el mundo… por lo menos aun se la entrego viva… cuídala**

El viejo beso a Lisa en la frente, la coloco en los brazos de Global y se retiro, sabiendo que más nunca la volvería a ver… Global no bajo la mirada, la situación era tensa y en cualquier momento se podía presentar una balacera, cosa que no convenía a ninguna de las partes… cuando por fin se retiraron pudo bajar la mirada para identificar a Lisa, o lo que quedaba de ella…

**- MEDICO****…**

Hasta aquí el Capitulo 3… Sorry por los errores ortográficos, es primera vez que escribo tres capítulos en un día, pero es que no podía parar con la idea** Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… sigo depre, **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 04

El Almirante Global llego al hospital militar de Ciudad Granate aproximadamente hora y media después del intercambio, llego 10 minutos después de la ambulancia a la cual no le dejaron subir por su estado de histeria… afuera lo esperaba uno de los paramédicos que los había acompañado en la misión para darle un reporte de la situación y para sedarlo de ser necesario…

**- ****Donde se encuentra la Comandante Hayes?**

**- Señor la pasamos a la emergencia la están atendiendo en estos momentos, el medico de emergencia debe tenerle un reporte preliminar en unas horas**

**- No quiero un medico de emergencia con Lisa quiero el mejor medico de todo este maldito hospital, de esta maldita Ciudad****, es mas de este maldito planeta**

**- ****Señor creo que debería calmarse un poco; no tiene un familiar que deba llamar, tal vez a ellos les gustaría saber que esta viva**

**- Y dígame ya que es tan inteligente, que les voy a decir**

**- ****Que mientras hay vida hay esperanza, si ve ha esa pareja abrazándose se dará cuenta que ellos ya no tienen esperanza de ver a su familiar con vida… déjeme guiarlo a la sala de espera… allí tendrá mas privacidad para hablar y estará mas tranquilo Almirante**

A los lejos el Almirante pudo ver a una pareja de ancianos llorar desesperadamente

**- Que les paso? **

**- Hijo, accidente de moto; venir a sobrevivir a la lluvia de la muerte para morir tan malamente, es una lastima;… aquí estará bien y cómodo, apenas tengamos noticias se las haremos saber**

**- Bien**

**- Si desea puedo traerle un café**

**- Preferiría un Vodka**

**- Lo lamento señor políticas del hospital, nada de bebidas alcohólicas…**

**- Bien tomare el café**

**- Volveré en unos momentos**

Era una sala de espera privada obviamente diseñada para evitar escenas, tenia unos sofás cómodos en los cuales incluso se podía dormir, en frente de estos una mesa de café; revistas y en la sala había también un pequeño altar para rezar por un milagro… según detallo Global

**- ****Aquí tiene Almirante su café**

**- Gracias; en cuanto tiempo cree que me darán noticias**

**- No lo se señor; solo se que mandaron a llamar a un grupo de especialistas para tratar el caso**

**- Y te asignaron a ti para ser mi niñera**

**- Algo así…**

**- Es bueno saberlo, ahora déjame solo tengo una llamada que hacer**

**- Cualquier cosa que necesite Almirante no dude en llamarme**

A las 4:30 am, el Almirante Global tenia 18 llamadas perdidas de Claudia, pero no le respondía aun no sabia que decirle… cuando estaba viendo el teléfono entro a la sala una doctora, bajita, rubia, algo mayor; se veía seria pero noble a la vez

**- Mi nombre es Silvana Michellena y soy uno de los médicos que esta tratando a la Comandante Hayes, asumo que usted es el Almirante Global.**

**- Así es; me imagino que usted es el vocero de las malas noticias; solicito el cargo o se lo asignaron?**

La doctora se sentó al lado del Almirante Global, se quito los zapatos y monto los pies en el asiento se veía cansada

**- Soy psiquiatra, asumo que era la mejor opción, aunque eso no hace mas fácil lo que le voy a decir**

**- Creo que he tenido tiempo para prepárame para las noticias, así que espero su informe**

**- Tratar esto como un asunto impersonal de la RDF no lo hará más fácil Almirante; pero es un método para lidiar con las cosas, puedo reconocer eso y actuar en consecuencia.**

**- Bien, como esta la Comandante Hayes?**

**- Viva apenas; presenta un cuadro profundo de desnutrición, como ya usted se ****habrá podido dar cuenta al verla; su cuerpo presenta indicios claros de tortura,** a este punto el Almirante Global solo cerro los ojos y escucho atentamente… **los golpes en la cara aunque son impactantes, son los de menos cuidado;** **tiene fracturada una pierna y todos los huesos de la mano izquierda; tiene quemaduras por abrasión en las muñecas por estar atada; también presenta algunas quemaduras de cigarros en varias partes del cuerpo, así como cortadas echas por un objeto corto punzante, aparentemente realizadas con el único fin de causar dolor; presenta indicios de reiterados de ataques sexuales, por el estado de su espalda creemos que en algún momento fue apaleada; tiene el hombre izquierdo dislocado y…**La doctora volteo a ver al Almirante Global y decidió que era suficiente con este reporte preliminar, **creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí…**

**- Tiene por lo menos algo bueno que decirme?**

**- Además de que aun sigue con vida, no esta embarazada; mandamos a correr todos los exámenes de ETS **(enfermedades de trasmisión sexual)** y ha realizar una serie de estudios; la asignamos a una habitación privada, tiene dos camas si desea asignarle un acompañante cosa que recomiendo; aun se encuentra desligada totalmente de la realidad y no podemos proyectar la forma en que se comportara cuando despierte del letargo en que se encuentra… podría ser peligrosa para ella o para alguien mas, pedí que la ataran a la cama solo por motivos de seguridad.**

**- Nada de ataduras**

**- Almirante, es necesario**

**- Dije, NADA DE ATADURAS**

**- Bien es su decisión, pero la responsabilidad cae sobre su persona, cuando usted desee puede pasar a verla habitación No. 425.**

Con esto la Doctora se levanto se puso los zapatos y se retiro de la sala de espera. En el momento en que quedo solo el Almirante se acerco al altar y comenzó a orar…

**- Donald me pediste encarecidamente que cuidara a tu niña y esto es lo que dejo que hagan con ella… ****perdóname Don, perdóname donde quiera que estés… **Se arrodillo frente al altar y comenzó a llorar como no lo hacia desde la muerte de su esposa…

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 am en la casita del barrio militar de Claudia Grant… Rick salio de la habitación de invitados y se encontró a Claudia y a Roy en la cocina; Claudia tenia la mirada pegada al teléfono y se notaba la intranquilidad que sentía…

**- Hermano no durmieron nada?**

En eso se escucho el teléfono repicar el cual contestó Claudia desesperadamente; extrañando a Rick sobremanera…

**- Almirante?**

**- Si Claudia soy yo…** respondió Global con una voz cansada

**- ****Señor quien es el sobreviviente? **Pregunto Claudia con ansiedad…

**- Es Lisa. **Claudia soltó un grito de alegría y se lanzo hacia Roy dejando caer el teléfono…

**- Esta viva Roy; esta Viva,**** Lisa esta viva **y comenzó a derramar todas las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo en esas horas de angustia;

Rick solo se llevo la mano al pecho, dio un suspiro de alivio; sonrió aunque a diferencia de Claudia el no estaría tranquilo hasta que no viese a Lisa…

**- Donde esta? donde la tienen?**

**- Claudia amor contéstale a Global y pregúntele donde tiene a Lisa y si tenemos que irla a buscar, pon la conversación en speaker creo que todos queremos oír esto**

Claudia hizo lo pedido por Roy y continúo con la conversación con Global…

**- Eso, eso es una buena noticia señor**

**- Si lo es…**

**- Y ha preguntado por nosotros? quiere que vayamos a verla?**

**- Claudia las cosas con Lisa no son como tu crees**

**- A que se refiere señor**

_Como le explico lo que ha pasado_

**- Lisa no habla****, Claudia**

**- Como que no habla?**

**- La experiencia a sido lo suficientemente traumática como para que Lisa se encerrara en si misma**

**- Señor no entiendo****, que es lo que quiere decir?**

**- Claudia; Lisa… ella, **a este punto el Almirante Global comenzó a llorar;** Claudia es simplemente un desastre; no dejaron prácticamente nada ella; **en medio de sollozos y lagrimas se le pudo entender decir a Global;** la torturaron Claudia, la torturaron al punto de no dejar prácticamente nada de ella… Si lees el informe preliminar… si la vez; Oh Dios… te necesitamos Claudia, te necesito aquí, yo no puedo con esto solo…**

Claudia se tambaleo y Roy sostuvo de los brazos antes de que cayera al piso…

**- ****Estaré, estaré allá en 3 horas señor**

**- No empaques nada, cualquier cosa que te haga falta se compra aquí; estamos en el Hospital militar de Ciudad Granate, te estaré esperando.**

**- Allí estaré Almirante… **y con esta respuesta corto la comunicación

**- Roy necesito que me lleves**

**- Yo también voy**

**- Rick tenemos que dejar a alguien aquí de CAG **(a cargo de lo grupo aéreos) Le dijo Claudia

**- Dejare ****a Max a cargo del Skull y a Miriya a Cargo del Vermion, por lo menos hasta que regresemos… así podrás ir con nosotros Rick; estas capacitado para volar?**

**- Vamos saliendo Roy…**

**- Bien tomare el Biplaza del Skull tu ve en el Vermion 1**

Llegaron a Base Granate a las 900 horas; allí los esperaba un Jeep para llevarlos al hospital militar… Claudia entro a la recepción y pregunto por Lisa Hayes… Por detrás un muchacho joven se dirigió a ellos

**- Usted es la Teniente Comandante Grant?**

**- Si soy yo**

**- El Almirante Global la espera sígame por favor.**

Claudia, Rick y Roy llegaron a la Sala de espera donde anteriormente habían llevado al Almirante Global; allí se encontraba él sentado en un sofá grande, con los codos sobre las rodillas, tomando su cabeza entre las manos en señal de Gran pesar…

**Almirante…** lo llamo Claudia

Global alzo la cabeza y se puso de pie para arrodillarse frente a Claudia tomarla de la cintura y comenzar a llorar; tenia todo el uniforme lleno de sangre….

**- Almirante?**

**- No se que hacer Claudia; no se que hacer, me siento tan impotente…** repetía una y otra vez… Roy decidió tomar cartas en el asunto…

**- Señor que fue lo que paso? Porque tiene el uniforme lleno de sangre?**

**- Después de hablar con Claudia, fui a ver a Lisa en la habitación privada que le asignaron… la conseguí sentada con la vista perdida en la nada, había tomado un vaso de vidrio y se había… se había cortado las venas**

_Oh Dios mió…_es lo unico que pudo pensar Rick cuando escucho esto

**- Pudieron parar la hemorragia; ahora esta sedada… pero es mi culpa Claudia, mi culpa… la Doctora me dijo que algo como esto podía pasar, y yo no le hice caso; di ordenes e****strictas de que no la atarán, en contra de los consejos de la Psiquiatra y por mi culpa Lisa intento Suicidarse… Claudia no se que hacer, te juro que no se que hacer…**

**- No es su culpa señor… **Le dijo Rick con los puños apretados a los costados…

Todos voltearon a ver a Rick que no había hablado desde que salieron de casa de Claudia en Macross

**- Que dijiste? **Le pregunto Global

**- Dije que no es su Culpa señor; es culpa de los mal nacidos que se apoderaron de ella…**

**- Tal vez tengas razón Rick pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso… **le respondió Roy

**- Almirante vaya a cambiarse y descanse un poco, yo me quedare con Lisa, hasta que despierte… de allí hablaremos con el personal medico y veremos como podemos ayudarla… **dijo Claudia muy segura de si misma

**- Yo también quiero verla Claudia**le dijo Rick

**- La doctora pidió mantener el ambiente lo mas tranquilo, ahora ella duerme, por favor no la vayan a despertar; volveré en un par de horas**

**- Si señor…**

Hasta aquí el Capitulo 4… Sorry Salí todo le día por ser el Día del Niño en mi país; no se si en el de ustedes…** Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 05

Roy, Claudia y Rick se dirigieron a la habitación de Lisa; entraron silenciosamente sin saber que esperar, tal vez alguien debió prepararlos para la que vieron; Lisa dormía intranquilamente; estaba atada a una serie de aparatos de robotechnologia, debía estar pesando unos 35 kilos a lo sumo… se le notaban la mayoría de los huesos, en la cara tenia varias tonalidades de verde y morado, los labios totalmente partidos y resecos, la mano izquierda enyesada, ambas muñecas vendadas; la Pierna derecha estaba enyesada a su vez y eso era solo lo que se podía ver a Simple vista…

**- Lisa** susurro Rick mientras la veía y comenzaba a llorar

Claudia corrió esta la cama… a tocar el brazo de Lisa; **Bebe que han hecho contigo?**

Roy se quedo pegado en la pared en su pose de indiferencia sin decir nada; las horas comenzaron a pasar, Roy entraba y salía de la habitación, estaba muy inquieto y Claudia lo entendía; si el Almirante Global se siente impotente al sentirse su padre; Roy se sentía impotente al considerarse su hermano mayor, alguien cuyo deber era protegerla… Rick estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la cama de Lisa, no se movía… El Almirante había venido varias veces, pero le cargaron de trabajo en esta Base a fin de justificar su presencia en las instalaciones y de entretener un poco su mente…

Eran un poco mas de las 7 pm; Rick estaba solo en la habitación; Claudia y Roy habían salido a tomar algo; cuando detallo que Lisa tenía los ojos abiertos; mirando al techo, parecía ida como si su mente no estuviese allí… Rick brinco y se poso al lado de ella en la cama, para tomarle la mano

**- Lisa cielo, como estas?**

Lisa al sentir el contacto en la mano comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y a luchar para que la soltara… los gritos reflejaban tal dolor que le partían el alma a quien sea

**- ****Lisa soy yo Rick… Lisa tranquilízate…**

Unas enfermeras entraron seguidos de una doctora pequeña

**- Lisa que pasa?**

**- Suéltela; solo suéltela… **le grito la doctora, mientras las enfermeras sujetaban a Lisa para que la doctora le inyectara un sedante mas fuerte. El Almirante Global llego para presenciar la escena junto con Roy y Claudia…

**- Los espero a todos en la sala de espera… AHORA… les dijo la doctora antes de salir…**

Cuando vieron que Lisa estaba mas tranquila las enfermeras soltaron a Lisa y Claudia se acerco a ella… **Lisa soy yo Claudia, estoy aquí…** Lisa miro a Claudia por unos instantes como si la reconociera… respondió en una voz muy pero muy baja; **No, no estas aquí eres solo otro sueño**… y luego se quedo dormida bajo el efecto de la inyección…

**- Alguien debería quedarse con ella…**

**- Es mejor que todos escuchemos las instrucciones que la doctora nos va a dar, Lisa esta dormida Rick…**

**- Que fue lo que paso Roy, Lisa sabe que yo nunca le haría daño; que demonios paso?**

Llegaron todos a la sala de espera y se consiguieron a la Doctora Michellena dando vueltas como un león enjaulado… cuando los sintió entrar voltio a atacar a Global…

**- No entiendo como una persona como usted llego a Almirante se supone que debe ser inteligente y tener dos dedos de frente…**

**- No la entiendo doctora, yo no estaba en la habitación en el momento del incidente**

**- Es simple Almirante; cuantas victimas de abuso usted conoce que se dejen tocar por un hombre… **

_Victima de Abuso… Victima de abuso, de que tipo de abusos de refiere esta doctora__que se dejen tocar por un hombre… _se preguntaba una y otra vez Rick en la cabeza…

**- C****omo carajo no instruyo a su gente antes de dejarla con ella; es más… que hacen unos hombres con ella; le dije que tenía que asignarle una compañera… UNA COMPAÑERA… Mujer… Demonios no entendió el informe preliminar… la Comandante fue reiteradas veces violada; una y otra vez por lo que podemos ver; ni siquiera sabemos si por uno o varios sujetos; fuera de los golpes y los maltratos; y usted en su amplia sabiduría pone un hombre en su habitación para que la toque y le haga recordar de alguna forma todo lo que paso… No fue bastante malo su intento de suicidio, que pretende llevarla al borde; tanto la odia…**

**- BASTA… **Grito Claudia**, le recuerdo con quien esta hablando, nosotros no sabíamos lo que nos esta diciendo; ahora lo tomaremos… en consideración…**

**- Bien… perdón por haberme alterado pero es frustrante ver todo lo que padeció la Comandante y que todavía de alguna forma le hagan daño.**

_Le hice daño__, yo le hice daño a Lisa solo por tomar su mano; Dios que ha pasado aquí…_

**- ****Siéntense les voy a dar unas instrucciones**

Roy se quedo de pie, al igual que Rick… mientras que el Almirante y Claudia se sentaban en frente…

**- La situación no es ****fácil, pero al menos la Comandante Grito lo que implica que en ese momento se vinculo de alguna forma con la realidad**

**- Ella me hablo**

**- Que le dijo?**

**- Me dijo que yo era solo un sueño o algo así…**

**- Bien, hay que incentivarla a que hable, sin juzgarla, ni hacer juicios de opinión de ningún tipo; para ella no existe lo bueno o lo malo; puede revivir las experiencias mientras habla de ellas; hay que dejarla expresar todo lo que tiene dentro; solo cuando consideren que la experiencia represente un riesgo para ella hay que hacerle parar y convencerla que todo es pasado; ella tiene que aprender a aceptar lo que paso si desea sobrevivir**

**- Lisa nunca**** hace nada malo, esa no es ella; ella es la victima aquí de que demonios habla…**

**- Me imagino que usted es el novio o el esposo de la Comandante; para los hombres que forman parte de la vida de las mujeres que pasan este tipo de experiencia, resulta realmente difícil; la mayoría de las veces terminan abandonando a sus parejas y pidiendo el divorcio; si usted no tiene lo necesario para quedarse a su lado es mejor que salga ahora por la puerta**

**- Yo soy su mejor amigo, y nunca la dejaría sola mucho menos cuando se que me necesita**

**- Eso ya lo veremos jovencito…**

**- Algo mas que debamos saber?**

**- Es extraño pero la Comandante no se siente intimidada por el Almirante en ninguna forma, no lo ve como una figura de riesgo, lo cual indica que no le tiene aversión a todos los hombres**

**- Lisa ve al Almirante como un padre, tal vez por eso no lo ve como una amenaza. **Respondió Roy

**- En este tipo de casos las victimas no se dejan tocar ni de sus padres, en verdad tengo curiosidad de que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la Comandante**

**- Lisa no es un ratón de laboratorio para que usted experimente con ella o le de curiosidad**

**- No me refería a eso Joven, es solo que cuando observo una conducta que no corresponde al perfil llama mi atención, debe ser justificada, todo en esta vida tiene un porque y cuando se esta tratando con una mente tan corrompida como la de la Comandante es mejor no dar pasos en falso… Les quería sugerir algo…**

**- Cuando la comandante despierte quiero que ustedes dos y el Almirante pasen un tiempo en su habitación, no la toquen, no le hablen a menos que ella les hable primero; es solo para saber como reacciona a la presencia masculina y para que se vaya adaptando a ustedes**

**- Eso no podría hacerle mas daño?**

**- En el momento que la presencia de uno de ustedes la perjudique debe retirarse de la habitación; me imagino que usted sera su compañera de habitación**

**- Asi es**

**- Quiero decirle que no sera facil; si le hablo es porque le tiene confianza lo cual es bueno; pero habra momentos en los cuales se puede poner violenta, debe tener mucho cuidado**

**- Lo tendré**

**- Bueno me retiro, si desean pueden ir a dormir el sedante la tendrá dormida hasta mañana… las maquinas se están encargando de alimentarla y de inyectarle los antibióticos para la infección pulmonar antes de que pregunten**

**- Que infección pulmonar?**

**- Almirante le recuerdo que usted no pudo aguantar el informe completo; le haré llegar una copia, pero la Comandante tiene bronquitis y si sigue así puede caer en neumonía; las dificultades respiratorias exigen mas esfuerzo al corazón y una persona con el grado de desnutrición de la Comandante tiene mayor tendencia a sufrir un paro cardiaco… **

**- Tranquilos la Comandante no se encuentra bien pero por lo menos esta recibiendo atención medica… Por ahora necesitan llenarse de paciencia, lo que viene no es fácil y se que ella no es su familia y que tal vez siente que esto no es su responsabilidad…**

**- Esta loca, Lisa es nuestra familia; la única familia que tiene somos nosotros; no se preocupe por lo difícil que se ponga, lo manejaremos, no la dejaremos sola… ni ahora, ni nunca**

**- Eso espero jovencito por el bien de ella… me daría dolor ver como tiene que ser internada en una institución debido a que no tiene a nadie que vea por ella…**

**- Lisa no llegara a eso, ella saldrá de esta… esperamos el informe medico…**

**- Les haré llegas una copia, me retiro… y dicho esto salio de la sala de espera…**

**- Roy voy a la habitación de Lisa, necesito que me traigas una ropa, para mi y para ella; te dare una lista de lo que necesitamos…**

**- Si Claudia**

**- Chicos ustedes tienen una barraca asignada en la Base es mejor que se queden a dormir alli…**

**- Si señor**

Después del Incidente Roy salio un rato a buscar la cosas que le pidió Claudia; Rick volvió a la Base con el Almirante y se llevo con él, el informe preliminar.

Roy volvió luego de tres horas con lo pedido por Claudia, un ojo morado y los nudillos rotos… Claudia lo miro y se dirigió a él en voz muy baja, que no quería mostrar reproche.

**- Roy necesito tu apoyo en es****tos momentos no que vayas a un Bar a pelear o que te detenga la Policía Militar por hacer locuras, te necesitamos aquí y si no puedes aceptar la situación o colaborar te agradezco que regreses a Macross donde serás más útil**

**-**** Lo siento amor; tenía que descargar esta frustración que siento con algo o alguien**

**- Lo entiendo pero que no vuelva a pasar**

Roy solo asintió con la Cabeza y se volvió a recostar a la pared con un ángel vigilante atento a cualquier movimiento… hasta que fue hora de irse a descansar…

Hasta aquí el Capitulo 4…** Saludos** **Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 06

A eso de las 3 am Rick fue al despacho del Almirante; lo había buscado en su habitación y no lo había encontrado… entro sin tocar, y le lanzo el informe medico al escritorio

**- ****Ya leyó eso?**

Global no se inmuto en ninguna forma…** si ya lo leí**

**- Y?**

**- Y?**

**- Que piensa hacer? hay que hacer algo, los malditos bastardos que le hi****cieron eso a Lisa tiene que pagar… eso no se puede quedar así.**

**- La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte chico****, ella te necesita ahora a su lado, si buscas la venganza tendrás que pagar por ella; y la tendrás que dejar sola… es eso lo que quieres, terminar en una cárcel y Lisa sola sin que nadie vele por ella? **

**- Los tiene a ustedes...**

**- Entonces todo lo que le dijiste a la Doctora de no dejarla sola era mentira Rick, la vas a dejar, como todas las veces anteriores que la dejaste botada por seguir a la estrellita del canto… no me mires así, no te creas que no lo se… yo lo se todo en mi Maldita Base**

**- Almirante**

**- No Almirante… no en este momento; al diablo los rangos, quiero saber si vamos a poder contar contigo o no? quiero saber si a lo que aparezca el canarito, vas a salir corriendo para dejar botada a Lisa… porque si es así apoyo a la doctora, es preferible que salgas por la puerta AHORA RICK o estas dentro o estas fuera, aquí no hay términos medios**

**- Yo, Oh Dios, yo amo a Lisa, tengo demasiado tiempo enamorado de ella… **le dijo Rick mientras comenzaba a llorar y se tiraba en la silla frente al escritorio del Almirante, como si el peso del mundo hubiese caído sobre sus hombros… **No se que hacer con esto, me siento tan culpable por no estar allí para ella; por no haberla protegido.**

**- Todos nos sentimos así Rick; pero ahora solo nos podemos centrar en lo que ella siente y en como podemos ayudarla…**

**- Gracias Almirante por escucharme**

**- No hay de que Rick; una sola cosa mas…**

**- Si señor**

**- Yo ya me encargue de los insurrectos, no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos; no molestaran a nadie mas…**

**- Me alegro señor, que descanse**

**- Igual Rick…**

Como a media mañana Rick y Roy llegaron al Hospital; Rick no le pregunto a Roy por el ojo morado, se imaginaba como lo había obtenido y le molesto un poco que no lo hubiese invitado a descargarse un rato… Habían desayunado y llamado a Max y a Miriya para verificar como se encontraba todo en la base, no le dieron mayor explicaciones de lo que pasaba; ya habria tiempo para eso… por el momento todo estaba bien en casa y eso es lo que importaba…

Cuando entraron vieron a Lisa que estaba sentada viendo hacia la ventana, tenia puesta una de las pijamas nuevas que había traído Roy anoche y Claudia estaba sentada detrás de ella peinándola haciéndole una trenza con el cabello…** Así estas mejor…**

Lisa seguía sin responder solo veía el Sol fuera de la ventana; Claudia volteo a saludar a Roy y a Rick…

**- Hola amor, como están?**

**- Estamos bien Roy**

**- Hola Claudia; como paso la noche?**

**- Intranquila; Se despertó hace rato, únicamente ha estado sentada allí mirando el Sol a través de la ventana…**

**- Comió algo? **

**- Solo un vaso de jugo…**

**- Bien…**

Rick y Roy se sentaron en el sofá que había en la habitación, trascurrieron casi dos horas desde que habían llegado, Lisa seguía sin moverse de su sitio…

**- Roy puedes traerme algo de comer?**

**- Claro Claudia que quieres**

**- Estoy viva?**

Claudia voltio a ver a Lisa… **Cielo preguntaste algo?**

**- Estoy viva?**

**- Si estas viva Lisa; por supuesto que estas viva**

Lisa solo volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana y no dijo más nada… Claudia acompaño a Roy a la puerta, seguida de Rick… Roy tráenos algo de comer un jugo para Lisa algo; Rick ve y dile a la doctora lo que pregunto Lisa… yo me quedare aquí con ella…

Rick toco en el despacho de la Doctora Michellena, ella le pidió que entrara…

**- ****Algún avance?**

**- Pregunto si estaba viva**

**- Hummm… bien, eso quiere decir que se esta familiarizando con su entorno y esta aceptando que no falleció en medio del infierno que le hicieron pasar…**

**- Que debemos hacer?**

**- Lo que les dije ayer, esperen a que este Lista y déjenla hablar cuando intente comunicarse; no le muestren lastima eso solo le hará mas daño**

**- Entendido…**

**- Joven…**

**- Rick, Teniente Comandante Rick Hunter**

**- Rick, quiero que consideres junto a todos sus familiares someterse a unas terapias conmigo; tranquilo, no los estoy llamando locos; se que para los familiares este tipo de situación tampoco es fácil de asimilar y necesitaran herramientas para tratar a la Comandante**

**- Yo estoy dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa por Lisa…**

**- Bien lo agendare para mañana a las 2, le parece bien?**

**- Si aquí estaré… hablare con Claudia y Roy de esto…**

**- Bien yo hablare con el Almirante; hasta luego Teniente**

**- Hasta luego…**

Habia pasado mas de media hora cuando Rick volvio a la habitación de Lisa; vio a Roy caminado por el pasillo algo atareado con las bandejas de comida…

**- Necesitas ayuda hermano?**

**- Y tienes que preguntar, ven y sirve para algo Rick…**

Rick y Roy entraron cargando la comida; Claudia tomo una bandeja y la coloco en frente de Lisa…

**- Lisa amor**** mira Roy trajo comida incluso trajo una manzana… te voy a dar la comida en vista de que no puedes usar una de tus manos cielo… aun no entiendo como te pudieron fracturar la mano de esa forma… **dijo Claudia sin pensar

Lisa comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz monótono y ausente como si estuviese hablando del Clima; no despego en ningún momento la vista de la ventana; ni hizo el intento de ver nadie, parecía que estaba hablando para si misma…

**- ****Es día me habían sacado de mi celda… ya habían terminado conmigo; estaba sola esperando a que me volvieran a encerrar cuando cerca de donde estaba vi una manzana… estaba algo podrida, sabia que no debía tomarla, pero tenia tanta hambre y tenia tanto tiempo que no comía algo fresco… me consiguieron cuando le había dado el primer mordisco, me acusaron de Robo y tomaron la decisión de castigarme, me fracturaron cada uno de los dedos antes de romperme la mano; llore, llore mucho ese día en mi celda; pero no lloraba de dolor sino de alivio; de que solo me fracturaran la mano en lugar de cortármela o hacerme algo peor; No quiero comer manzanas mas nunca en mi vida…**

Al terminar de hablar se acostó, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida… sin comer, ni decir mas nada del asunto… la habitación quedo en silencio mientras cada uno de los ocupantes asimilaba lo que Lisa había dicho… Rick comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Roy lo saco de la habitación del brazo; Claudia se quedo dentro acariciando suavemente el cabello de Lisa como arrullándola; repentinamente se le había quitado el apetito…

Afuera de la habitación de Lisa…

**- ****Rick tienes que aprender a controlarte, no puedes comenzar a llorar por cada cosa que Lisa diga…**

**- ****Tu no entiendes Roy**

**- ****Que no entiendo, crees que a mi no me duele; o a Claudia? No podemos darnos el Lujo de deprimirnos y comenzar a llorar cuando sabemos que ella nos necesita; con tu llanto pudiste haberla despertado y entonces que? Que crees que sienta ella. Quieres que se cohíba y se quede con eso comiéndola por dentro… Que crea que estamos con ella por lastima? Eso quieres**

**- No Roy, por supuesto que no; es solo que duele**

**- Y dolerá mas Rick, tienes que prepararte a que dolerá mas; fíjate que dijo cuando terminaron conmigo; no dijo que le hicieron… solo quiero advertirte chico que lo que has oído aquí no es lo peor de esto; esta historia es solo el comienzo; puedes aguantar?… podemos contar contigo?**

**- Si Roy, pueden contar conmigo**

**- No te digo que no llores por ella, solo te pido que cuando lo hagas ella no se de cuenta**

**- Bien Roy; te puedo preguntar algo**

**- Dime**

**- Como lo haces? Como logras que no te afecte?**

**- Si en verdad crees que todo esto no me afecta eres mas idiota de lo que crees; aun estoy molesto con el Almirante por mandar el ataque al campamento y no avisarme; nosotros debimos formar parte de esa misión; pero el cree que no hubiésemos podido ser objetivos**

**- Creo que tiene razón; no hubiésemos sido objetivos y mucho menos después de lo que le oímos contar a Lisa hoy…**

**- Solo espero que podamos sacarla del marasmo en el que se encuentra…**

**- Yo también… La doctora Michellena me ofreció unas terapias, para aceptar esta situación y darme herramientas para ayudar a Lisa; le gustaría que tu Claudia también las tomara; no es nada obligatorio…**

**- Basta chico, dile a la Doctora cuando la veas que nos de el día y l****a hora, Claudia y yo estaremos allí; Dios sabe que necesitamos toda la ayuda con la que podamos contar…**

Era de tarde cuando Lisa despertó; en la habitación con ella solo se encontraban el Almirante Global, y Rick… Lisa trato de incorporarse, pero se le hacia difícil… el Almirante global se acerco a ella…

**- ****Lisa cielo necesitas ayuda?, ven dame la mano…**

Lisa lo pensó un poco antes de darle la mano; Rick quedo un poco impresionado de que no protestara… el Almirante la ayudo a ir al baño y la regreso a la cama para acostarla; la doctora Michellena había llegado a la habitación para hablar con poco con Lisa, si podía; quedo un rato mirando la escena, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

**- Voy a traer a un medico para que te revise los pulmones vengo en unos minutos…**

La doctora se retiro y volvió con un medico algo mayor… el señor se acerco a Lisa la examino y se retiro de la habitación…

**- Como pensaba… **susurro la doctora

**- Como dice doctora?**

**- Creo que por algún extraño motivo la Comandante no le teme a los hombres mayores, sin ofender Almirante…**

**- No me ofende; mis años me los he ganado a pulso, pero ahora que lo dice creo entender la razón… la persona que me entregó a Lisa; era una persona mayor, por lo que entendí era quien la cuidaba y le mostró mucho cariño**

**- Vaya si a eso le llama cuidar…**

**- Rick era un pobre viejo y por lo que vi hizo lo que pudo; por lo menos nos las regreso viva y por eso tendrá mi eterna gratitud; entendido?**

**- Si Señor**

**- Bueno ahora solo queda mostrarle a la Comandante que no todos los hombres jóvenes son malos… esto no será fácil…**

**- Y médicamente hablando como esta ella?**

**- Los exámenes muestran que la infección esta cediendo…y bueno su cuerpo se repondrá con el tiempo tal vez en tres semanas la podamos dar de alta; en cuanto a su mente ha comenzado a hablar lo cual es un avance enorme; aun hay que darle tiempo a que evolucione… Se quedara hasta que ella este bien?**

**- No puedo abandonar mis responsabilidades en Macross; a penas pueda viajar nos la llevaremos con nosotros**

**- Un cambio de ambiente cuando esta comenzando a sentirse cómoda podría ser perjudicial; aunque también creo que el estar en su casa podría llevarla a buscar un sentido de normalidad y paz**

**- Bien nos quedaremos hasta que podamos viajar con Lisa**

**- Le asignare su caso a un colega de Macross…**

**- Ahhh no; la última vez que revise, yo también era el jefe de los cuerpos médicos militares; así que usted será asignada a Macross, hasta nuevo aviso**

**- Usted no puede hacer eso**

**- Ya lo hice, cuando viajemos a Macross usted vendrá con nosotros**

**- Pero y mi familia como les diré…**

**- Ya revise su expediente doctora se que no tiene familia**

**- Podría tener un novio sabe**

**- Pues dígame su nombre y lo asigno a Macross…**

La discusión fue interrumpida por una Risa fuerte

**- Rick no te recuerdan a nosotros por el Tacnet, unos años atrás?**

Rick le sonrió a Lisa

**- Si, definitivamente se comportan como nosotros; pero de eso no han pasado años jovencita**

**- Como si lo hubiesen sido… Te he extrañado Rick**

**- Y yo a ti Lisa… me gusto oírte reír**

Con esto Lisa volvió a posar su vista en la ventana para abstraerse del mundo una vez más…

Final Capitulo 6… **Saludos Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… **Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 07

El Almirante Global se las arreglo para darles a Rick y a Claudia las vacaciones al mismo tiempo; lastimosamente Roy tenía que regresar a Macross y él tenia obligaciones con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida en Ciudad Monumento, aun así estaría viajando de una ciudad a otra...

**- Rick te estoy dejando a cargo de las mujeres… no me decepciones **

**- No lo haré Roy sabes lo que siento por Lisa, no te decepcionare**

**- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa Rick; en estos momentos importa una mierda, Tú o lo que sientas; en estos momentos solo importa Lisa y lo que ella sienta; tienes que guardarte tus sentimientos hasta que Lisa este lista, si es que alguna vez llega a estar lista… entiendes eso enano? Estas dispuesto a esperar?**

**- ****Eternamente de ser necesario Roy; esperare por Lisa a su lado hasta que este lista para estar conmigo y si no llega a estar lista en esta vida esperar a encontrarnos en la otra; no te preocupes que pase lo que pase seré paciente, no la presionare de ninguna forma y nunca la dejare sola**

**- Eso espero Rick…**

Roy entro en la habitación de Lisa, junto con Rick; Claudia se encontraba con ella, le hablaba acerca de los últimos chisme del Trío, era como hablarle a una pared pero Claudia no se rendía… había llegado el momento de despedirse de ella y Roy sabia como hacerlo…

**- ****No se si notaras mi ausencia pero no voy a estar aquí por un tiempo Lisa; prometo venir tan pronto pueda, no te estoy abandonando puedes estar segura de que volveré; promete que te cuidaras mientras no este y que cuando vuelva estarás completa y no habrás intentado ninguna locura**

De repente Lisa sonrió tristemente

**- El viejo que me cuidaba; siempre me decía cosas como esa; el pobre había días que no comía por llevarme algo a mi; el creía que no lo sabia pero siempre note la diferencia entre la comida del Campamento y la comida que le daban a la prisionera… el pobre se arriesgaba tanto por ayudarme que había días que temía que lo matasen; no quería que le pasara algo malo;****… no me quería quedar sola, el era mi única ayuda; …crees que pensar así es egoísta Roy? querer que una persona viva porque la necesitas?**

**- Por supuesto que No Lisa; en ninguna forma es egoísmo querer que viva a quien consideras tu única esperanza…**

Lisa volvió a centrar su vista en la ventana y Roy entendió que esa era su forma de despedirse de él hasta que se volvieran a ver… Claudia acompaño a Roy a fuera para despedirse con mayor privacidad dejando a Rick con Lisa en el cuarto…

**- ****Porque estas aquí?**

**- ****Como?**

**- ****Porque estas aquí Rick? tengo días ya pensando que haces aquí y aun no he podido descifrarlo… que quieres?**

**- Estar**** contigo, solo estoy aquí para ti, para estar contigo…**

**- No soy una buena compañía estos días Rick, tal vez debas irte con Roy; Macross te espera.**

**- No tengo nada allá a lo que quiera volver, todo lo que quiero esta aquí en frente de mí; por favor Lisa no me eches…**

**- No soporto estar cerca de nadie, no soporto que me toquen, no estoy segura de soportar que me mires, estas seguro que quieres estar con alguien como yo, alguien tan dañado y poca cosa como yo…**

**- Espera un momento, no le acepto a nadie que hable así de ti, ni siquiera a ti misma… tu no estas dañada ni eres poca cosa; eres Lisa Hayes, mi Lisa… con sus complicaciones y su mal carácter; las experiencias que pasamos forman el carácter, esto fue solo una experiencia; una muy mala experiencia que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo; pero ya paso es pasado; y este pasado lo superaremos juntos como Base Alaska y todo lo demás… Las cosas se que no han sido fáciles Lisa pero juntos podremos con esto**

**- Juntos por cuanto tiempo Rick?**

**- Por siempre, en estos momentos no tienes que creerme, pero te demostrare lo que te digo con hechos no con palabras; allí estaré para ti Lisa, para lo que me necesites**

Lisa miro a Rick por largo rato para volver a ver el Sol por la ventana…

Han pasado mas de 6 días desde que se fue Roy; gracias a los tratamiento con Robotechnologia el cuerpo de Lisa esta mejor; mas no así su estado de animo y su mente; Rick se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Lisa leyendo un libro de psicología que le había recomendado la doctora Michellena que trataba el tema de las victimas de abuso y tortura; sus síntomas y como tratarlos; Claudia acababa de terminar de peinar a Lisa mientras esta seguí viendo el sol por la ventana…

**- Uno de estos días me vas a tener que decir que tiene de interesante el sol que entra por la ventana…** comento Claudia de forma casual, no esperando una respuesta….

**- Cuando el sol entra por la ventana ilumina las partículas de polvo y tierra que hay por el lugar****; puedes desviar tu mente por horas a encontrarle formas a las partículas; si te centras lo suficientes, puedes olvidar todo a tu alrededor, el sucio, la soledad, el miedo, el dolor; incluso el olor a descomposición se va si te concentras lo suficiente… **

**- ****El Sol se convirtió en mi mejor amigo; en las noches cuando se ocultaba pensaba que me iba a volver loca; el primer mes hablaba con la Canciller Davidson, no esperaba que me respondiera tenia demasiados días muerta para hacerlo; pero por lo menos sabia que estaba allí, que había algo mas que yo en ese pequeño espacio; cuando al fin retiraron su cuerpo me quede sola con el Sol… me gusta pensar que el también me considera su amiga, me reconforta y me da paz…**

**- Lisa cielo s****e que no debería preguntar esto pero; estuviste encerrada con el cadáver de la Canciller Davidson?**

**- Eso no fue lo peor Claudia, tu mejor que nadie sabes que estoy acostumbrada a la muerte, ya estuve encerrada en Base Alaska con varias personas muertas a mi alrededor; el compartir celda con el cadáver en descomposición de la Canciller no fue algo que en realidad me molestara, lo que me disgustaba era el olor la putrefacción… lo cual consideraba inevitable dada la situación…**

**- Lisa no es necesario que te hagas la fuerte con nosotros**

**- No me estoy haciendo la fuerte Rick; es solo que me pasaron tantas cosas horribles una tras otra; que creo que lo de la canciller no se acerca a lo peor de lo que me ocurrió en ese lugar… **respondió Lisa en un tono resignado…

**- Sabes que estamos aquí para escucharte cuando ****estés lista**

**- Lo se****; estoy cansada quiero dormir un rato…**

**- Bien Lisa descansa; nosotros estaremos aquí para velar tu sueño**

Lisa le regalo una de sus sonrisas lentas a Rick y se acostó en la cama para poder dormir un rato más…

Lisa tenia sesiones diarias con al Doctora Michelle; mientras que Claudia y Rick la veían cada dos días; el Almirante Global se había negado a asistir a las terapia y Claudia estaba preocupada; cada visita el Almirante se veía mas deprimido ante la situación de Lisa… para ella había llegado el tiempo de intervenir…

**- ****Me importa un Bledo que no le caiga bien la doctora; no puede seguir así, no se puede seguir culpando; lo que paso no es su responsabilidad…**

**- Claro que es mi responsabilidad; Lisa es mi responsabilidad, al igual que Tu, Sammy, Vanesa y Kim ustedes son mis niñas; es mi deber protegerlas y falle en mi deber con Lisa**

**- Dios, en verdad crees eso; que nos fallaste?, que no puedes protegernos? En verdad crees que Lisa te culpara de algo… con tu actitud le estas haciendo daño, se siente culpable por como te sientes TU… te estoy hablando como una hija a su padre; saca la cabeza de tu culo y ve ha ver a la Doctora Michellena, para que soluciones lo que sea que te este molestando es la ultima vez que lo digo, la próxima vez que vea que Lisa se preocupa por Ti, porque TU estas deprimido por culpa de lo que a ella le paso… te voy a patear el trasero de aquí a Nueva Macross; fui clara… Uhhh Señor…**

Global solo miraba a Claudia con los ojos como platos…

**- Aun me impresiona como tú y Lisa creen que me pueden decir lo que les da la gana y acomodarlo todo con un "SEÑOR" al final de la oración…**

**- Pues alguien tiene que decirte las cosas en tu cara para que dejes de comportarte como un idiota… Señor…**

**- Jajajaja; ahhh, llama a la Doctora cuando ella disponga iré a su oficina**

**- Gracias señor**

**- Gracias a ti Claudia, Dios sabe que me sentiría solo y perdido sin ustedes…**

Lisa tenía mas de 20 días hospitalizada, ya le había quitado cada uno de los yesos, y físicamente se encontraba bien; aunque internamente distara mucho de eso… _cada día un paso nuevo, vive cada día a la vez; así podrás salir de esta…_ este era uno de los mantras que se repetía Lisa una y otra vez al iniciar su día; se encontraba en la habitación sola con Rick y considero que era un buen momento para hacer un experimento, tal y como se lo había sugerido su doctora, no hay apuro, puede tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo; pero hoy es un buen día para empezar, un buen día como cualquier otro…

**- Rick quiero pedirte algo**

**- Lo que tu quieras, dime****… quieres que te compre algo? un dulce un refresco… pide lo que quieras**

**- Solo quédate quieto allí no te muevas y no digas nada… **

Lisa se acerco a Rick despacio, se coloco muy cerca de él y comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por la cara de Rick como si estuviese delineando los contornos de la misma, pero sin llegar a tocarlo en ningún momento; era un reconocimiento como asegurándose que fuese él; el que estuviese frente de ella y no alguien mas, hizo el recorrido de la misma forma hasta llegas al cuello, bajo por su brazo, hasta llegar a la mano de Rick; allí le pidió silenciosamente que la abriera para depositar su palma en ella… así por fin llego a tocarlo… Lisa se estremeció al contacto… y lo soltó rápidamente…

**-**** Poco a poco Lisa no hay prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y un poco mas; no te preocupes por eso…**

Lisa regalo una de sus sonrisas tristes que a el tanto le gustaban y asentía con la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien…

**- Rick, la oferta del Chocolate todavía esta en pie?**

**- Creo que dije un dulce, pero si quieres un chocolate, dime el tipo y la marca; y viajare hasta el fin del mundo para traértelo…**

**- Exagerado**

**- Hey que tengo un Varitech a mi disposición para complacer tus caprichos; ordenes del Almirante…**

Ella solo pudo sonreír ante un comentario tan descabellado del piloto…

Lisa estaba un poco mejor, Gracias a la constante ayuda y atenciones de Rick y Claudia; faltaba poco para que la dieran de alta del hospital, habían decidido prolongar su estancia dos semanas mas por la infección pulmonar, ya habían regresado los resultados médicos de las ETS y Lisa se encontraba totalmente sana; por lo menos eso era una buena noticia, pero cada día que pasaba sentía esta increíble necesidad de contarle todo lo que le había pasado a alguien.

La doctora Michellena se lo recomendaba todos los días como parte de su terapia; que hablase con ella y descargara todo lo que tenia dentro; pero Lisa siempre ha sido una persona muy cerrada y no quería comentarle lo que la carcomía por dentro a ella… quería contárselo a alguien mas, alguien que en verdad necesitaba oírlo todo…

Como siempre Lisa se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras Claudia hacia el equipaje, mañana era el gran día volverían a Macross, a su hogar…

**- ****Claudia puedes llamarme a Rick y dejarnos solos, necesito hablar con el en privado**

**- Por supuesto que si Lisa, espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida…**

Rick entro solo a la habitación intrigado por el motivo por el cual Lisa lo mando a llamar…

**- Siéntate aquí en la cama, por favor…** Lisa estaba sentada en posición de indio apoyada en el espaldar de la cama; Rick se quito los zapatos y se sentó frente a ella de la misma forma…

**- Rick creo que es tiempo de que hablemos y sepas todo lo que paso****, mientras estuve en poder de los insurrectos…**

**- Estoy listo para escucharte**** Lisa; te amo y nada de lo que digas cambiara este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti**

**Lisa ladeo la cara buscando algo en Rick, seguridad; que el estuviese en verdad preparado para lo que ella le iba a decir…**

**- Yo también te amo Rick;**** por eso es que creo que deberías saber esto; necesitas saber a que te enfrentas y yo… yo necesito un poco de paz…**

Rick salio de la habitación de Lisa 6 horas después; tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar; Claudia estaba en frente de la puerta esperando…

**- ****Si le hiciste daño te matare**

Rick solo meneo la cabeza en señal negativa

**- Nunca ****podría hacerle daño**

**- Entonces porque estas así?**

**- Me contó todo; me contó todo lo que paso, no omitió nada, hasta el ultimo doloroso y humillante detalle; Dios, como se sintió, como sobrevivió… Claudia, Lisa es la persona más fuerte que conozco; yo no creo poder sobrevivir a lo que ella paso… Dios no sabes cuanto la amo y la admiro… no entiendo como pudo creer por un instante que ya no era digna ante mis ojos; cuando ella es la mujer más perfecta que ha puesto Dios en la tierra…**

**- Arreglaste todo con Lisa, aclaraste todo lo que había que aclarar, no dejaste ningún cavo suelto?**

**- Todo esta claro entre nosotros Claudia, sabe que la amo y que no estoy con ella por lastima o algo por el estilo; que somos iguales, que yo siempre estaré a su lado; y que saldremos de esta luchando juntos como siempre…**

**- Bien, y como esta ella?**

**- Esta dormida; solo espero que nuestra conversación en verdad le haya traído algo de paz… ella esta sanando Claudia y yo también tengo que sanar con ella.**

**- No será fácil Rick; les espera un camino muy duro pero que reconozcan la situación y hablen de ella, es un comienzo.**

Al día siguiente Lisa estaba saliendo de su habitación, la habían dado de alta y estaban a punto de viajar a Macross; cuando voltio y vio en el pasillo a una figura que le era de por demás conocida...

**- Viejo**

**- Mi niña me alegra tanto verte de pie; sabia que sobrevivirías**

Lisa corrió hacia el viejo y lo abrazo mientras lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas

**- Mi niña no llores, todo esta bien; ya nadie ****podrá hacerte el daño**

Rick y Claudia miraban extrañados la escena

**- Quien es é****l?**

**- Es el hombre que me entrego a Lisa el día del intercambio, él que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla viva... **respondió el Almirante

Rick se acerco al viejo y a Lisa...

**- Gracias,…****gracias por cuidarla cuando yo no pude**

**- Tu debes ser Rick, Lisa me hablo de ti muchacho, ahora te toca cuidarla a ti y al Almirante**

**- Viejo pero que haces aquí?**

**- Vine a ver a algunas de las sobrevivientes del Campamento... el ataque fue brutal pero por lo menos se les perdono la vida a mujeres, ancianos y niños...**

**- Que ataque?**

**- Es mejor que no hablemos de eso mi niña... entonces ya vuelves a casa pequeña?**

**- Si pero aun no se donde es eso... no se como me sentiré al llegar allí; viejo tengo miedo...**

**- Tranquila pequeña; estas con los tuyos y estarás en tu hogar, ya no estas perdida has encontrado tu camino a casa; además si me necesitas puedes llamarme y yo estaré allí contigo; solo llame a Base Granate y pide que te localicen a John Smith y allí estaré yo para hablar contigo...**

**- John Smith?**

**- Que? creías que me llamaba viejo? se que no es un nombre original, pero es que mi padre era un hombre sencillo...**

**- Ya veo...**

**- Bueno pequeña no los tengas esperando mas, ten un feliz viaje...**

**- Así lo haré viejo; gracias por todo, por arriesgarte por mi, por estar conmigo en mi mas oscura hora...**

**- El estar contigo pequeña fue un honor para mí; ve mi niña que te esperan**

**- Adiós**

**- No es un adiós es solo un hasta luego...**

Y con esto Lisa se despido del Hospital de Ciudad Granate aun no esta totalmente curada y pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo estuviese… pero por lo menos esta en camino de la recuperación... en donde contara con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, aquellos que se habían convertido en su familia a través del tiempo…

Ya Salí de la depre así que es posible que le haga un epilogo; **Besos Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… **Saludos Cat**

**Epilogo… **

_Han pasado __más de 7 años desde que dejamos el Hospital de Ciudad Granate y tengo que admitir que nunca lo he vuelto a pisar… y no lo extraño en ninguna forma… Nos encontramos en este momento en la casa del Almirante Retirado Global… Hoy es un día muy especial; en esta casa, la cual se ha llenado de alegrías y recuerdos; va ha ocurrir en menos de una hora una boda; una boda que juro por lo mas sagrado nunca pensé llegar a ver…_

**- Tía Lisa… **_sentí como un niño de unos seis años me jalaba el vestido…_

**-**** Dime Daniel**

**- Tía Lisa no me llames Daniel, llámame Dan y me puedes hacer el nudo de la corbata?**

**- Como no… y dime Dan porque no le pediste a tus otras tías que te hicieran el nudo de la corbata?**

**- Tía Sammy, Kim y Vane están locas, no dejan de gritas y tirar cosas, repitiendo una y otra vez que no están listas… fui a que Tía Mir pero ella no pudo hacerme el nudo y estuvo a punto de ahórcame; luego intento cortarla con un cuchillo; para luego decir que la corbata es un adeta… adita…miento… innecesario… **

**- Se pronuncia aditamento y significa complemento circunstancial…**

**- Hummm?**

**- No te preocupes lo entenderás algún día; Y tus padres?**

**- Están encerrados en el tercer cuarto y por más que les toco la puerta no me abren… Tío Max y Tío Rick salieron a buscar hielo… según ellos y me prohibieron molestas a los abuelos…**

**- No te preocupes Dan yo tampoco les creo que hayan ido a buscar hielo… ya esta te ves hermoso y ahora Claudia si no podrá decir nada de tu corbata…**

**- Gracias ****Tía Lisa**

**- De nada mi amor…**

Dan salio, dejando a Lisa sola otra vez en la habitación… se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a mirar el Sol…

_Es extraño estar todos reunidos sin que tu estés… de alguna forma te convertiste parte de nuestra familia disfuncional__; Mi Viejo no sabes cuanto te extraño, solo le pido a Dios que te tenga en el altar que mereces; con tu propia nube y una cantidad ilimitada de esos caramelos que te gustan tanto… me imagino que era tiempo de que te convirtieras en un ángel en el cielo… como así lo fuiste en la tierra para mi en su momento…_

**- Lisa ya estas lista? **

**- Si Claudia ya voy bajando…**

_Salí al Jardín donde ya todo esta__ba listo; iba a ser una boda sencilla así que no hacia falta tanto protocolo… cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la espada y me daban un sonoro beso en la mejilla…_

**- ****Hola Amor**

**- A donde fuiste?**

**- Fui con Max a comprar Hielo…**

**- Uhh humm…**

**- Esta bien, fuimos un rato a la casa a ver el juego de béisbol que Miriya no nos dejo ver aquí… pero ya vez que termino el juego y llegamos a tiempo… **

**- Bien la próxima vez se llevan a Daniel…**

**- Pero si Roy no fue con nosotros**

**- Por eso precisamente; el pobrecito Dan estuvo tocándole la puerta a sus padres toda la tarde…**

**- Jajaja; y que estaban haciendo que no le abrían? **– pregunto Rick con fingida inocencia…

**- Ya cállate Hunter…**

**- Te recuerdo que tu también eres una Hunter cielo…**

**- Hayes-Hunter que no se te olvide…**

**- Claro que no lo olvido querida esposa mía…**

**- Vamos todos a sus lugares; muévanse que no tenemos todo el ****día y el pastor tiene otro matrimonio a las 2**

**- Claudia eso es lo más patético que has dicho en tu vida.**

**- Lo se pero sonaba mejor que: antes que el novio se arrepienta…**

**- Jajaja, tienes razón en eso amiga**

**- Lisa ubícate en tu lugar en el cortejo…**

Lisa se voltio y beso a Rick en los labios…

**- Lista para tener una Mama nueva?**

**- Por amor de Dios Rick, el Almirante y la Doctora Michellena**** tienen mas de 6 años viviendo juntos aun no entiendo como el trío lo convenció de casarse a estas alturas…**

**- Simple le dijeron que vivir en concubinato era un mal ejemplo para sus niñas… y al Almirante no le quedo otra de aceptar toda esta locura…**

**- Algunas veces pienso que el problema principal del Trío es que las conciente demasiado…**

**- Igual que a ti y a Claudia…**

**- Lisa mueve…**

**- Ya voy… **

En eso salen de la casa el trío con Dana, Dan y Sarah…

**- Ya estamos listas…**

**- Mira lo linda que se ve Sarah, Lisa… vez te dijimos que la dejaras en nuestras manos; que iba a quedar bella…**

La bebe de casi dos años camino hacia su padre, tendiéndole las manos

**- Rick no la cargues que le vas a arrugar el vestido…**

**- Yo cargo a mi niña cuantas veces ella quiera; verdad princesita? Además ella siempre se ve hermosa… se parece mucho a su mama…**

**- Y todos le damos gracias a Dios por eso Rick**

**- Cállate Roy**

**- Ya están todos listos?**pregunto Global asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina que conducía al jardín…

**- Bueno falta el novio y la novia****, de resto todo esta listo…**

**- Bien…**** Entonces es hora de comenzar…**

_La boda fue herm__osa solo los mas allegados a la familia estuvieron presentes; siempre me han gustado las bodas de día, es como si el comienzo de la familia fuese a luz de todos, bajo la bendición de Dios… ya todos los invitados han entrado; la recepción es en la sala de la casa; como siempre el trío se apodero de Sarah; esta situación me recuerda mucho ha cuando cuidaba a Dana y Miriya me decía que tuviera hijos propios; les iba a decir eso al trío en estos días pero el Almirante me amenazo con que si las chicas tenían bebes yo los iba a tener que cuidar… extrañamente se me quitaron las ganas de reclamar mis derechos maternos… _

_Ahora estoy aquí bajo el Sol, compartiendo con mi buen amigo de tristezas y alegrías; no crean que todo es fácil, que estoy totalmente curada, que he olvidado lo que me paso y que mi vida es perfecta, porque no lo es…_

_Hay veces como el día de hoy__, que me cuesta creer en la felicidad que he obtenido después del horror que viví… a veces me da miedo que todo esto sea un sueño y despertar de nuevo en la celda en el campamento, esperando mi muerte inminente; pero cuando esos pensamientos nublan mi mente busco sus ojos; esos ojos que se convirtieron en mi bastón y mi puerto; ellos que me trasmiten amor y paz… y se que esa mirada no se puede fingir; ni soñar y así es como descubro que todo lo que hay a mi alrededor no es mas que mi realidad… mi propio Happy ever after; mi final feliz… en mi vida perfectamente imperfecta_

**- Mi amor estas aquí otra vez mirando el Sol; he**** tenido varias discusiones con él acerca de esta relación que tienen ustedes a mis espaldas y déjame decirte que esto celoso… ya le dije que la mujer mas hermosa del planeta es mía y de nadie mas, pero parece que no lo entiende.**

**- Jajaja… Rick amor, soy tuya y de nadie mas, y te aseguro que él lo entiende a la perfección.**

**- Estas bien cariño?**

**- Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rick estoy perfectamente bien… que te parece si vamos a dentro y comemos un poco de pastel…**

**- Me parece una de tus ideas mas brillantes Hayes… te he dicho que te amo?**

**- No en la última media hora**

**- Te amo Lisa, nunca lo olvides**

**- Te prometo que nunca lo haré… **

Que les puedo decir… me encanta mi Fics… **Besos y Saludos Cat**


End file.
